True Relation- Dil Se !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Can't summarise...peep in to know more. Abhijeet Centric...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii everyone! I am here with a brand new story. Its on a plot by Palak96 and also for her. Hope she and you …..all of you like it**.

_**CID Bureau…..12 pm.**_

He was sitting on his desk lost in his thoughts. Today was a special day for him as all what he remembered. He had many people around him yet today he was feeling alone. He was missing someone. He came out of his trance when he heard his buddy's voice…

Daya- Abhijeet…..kahan khoye hue ho yaar? Aao na….aaj tasha ka birthday hai.

Abhijeet- Aa raha hu.

He moved towards him where all were there surrounding Tasha. Daya had brought a birthday cake for her. She cut the cake. Daya and Abhijeet blessed her. She looked at him.

Tasha- Sir….aaj main aapse kuch maangu toh aap denge?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Kya chahiye tumhe ?

Tasha(smiled)- Sir….hamesha ki tarah aaj bhi mere ghar pe party hai. Main chahti hu ki is baar aap aaye. Please Sir.

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Nahi Tasha…..please party mein aane ko mat kaho. Iske alawa jo kuch bhi tum chahogi main karunga.

Tasha- Sir….main jaanti hu aap kisi bata ko leke pareshan hai. Par sir meri wish toh aap puri kar sakte hain…..aap aur daya sir hi toh hain jinke aage main zidd kar sakti hu aur gussa bhi kar sakti hu. Please Sir…..aap aayenge toh mujhe acha lagega.

Abhijeet went away from there without replying. Daya went to her….

Daya- Tasha…..chinta mat karo….abhijeet tumhare ghar aayega.

Tasha- Par sir….aapne dekha na wo kaise chale gaye..? Wo nahi aayenge.

Daya- Shayad main jaanta hu wo aisa kyun hai. Ab aaj ke din tum nahi rona. Chalo ghar jao. I promise main abhijeet ko lekar aaunga.

Tasha smiled and left from there. Abhijeet also left after a while. Meanwhile, ACP sir called Daya.

ACP- Daya….kya jaante ho tum? Aisi kya baat hai jot um mujhse chupa rahe ho?

Daya- Sir….pehle aap vaada kijiye ki aap kisi se kuch nahi kahenge.

ACP- Thik hai Daya…..tum batao kya baat hai. Aaj tum bhi pareshan ho…..hai na?

Daya- Sir….main abhijeet ki behen ke baare mein pata lagana chahta hu.

Acp(shocked)- Abhijeet ki behen? Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Daya?

Daya- Theek keh raha hu sir. Abhijeet ki ek behen bhi hai.

ACP- Haan…par uski behen ki toh maut ho gayi thi na…..

Daya- Nahi Sir…..wo zinda hai. Par main nahi jaanta ki wo kahan hai. Main usey dhundhne ki koshish karna chahta hu.

ACP- Par ye sab tum kaise jaante ho ?

Daya – Sir…..jab wo accident ke baad abhijeet ki yaadasht chali gayi thi tab maa ne mujhe bataya tha. Unhone kaha tha ki unhone apni beti ko kisi ko de diya tha. Wo family bahut achi hai. Maine pehle bhi koshish ki thi par kuch hasil nahi hua. Ek baar phir se koshish karna chahta hu.

ACP- Thik hai Daya…..main tumhare saath hu. Tumhe jo karna hai kar sakte ho.

Daya(Smiled)- Thank you Sir…..par is baare mein abhijeet ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye.

ACP- Tum befikar raho. Usey kuch pata nahi chalega. Par tum uski behen ke baare mein pata lagaoge kaise?

Daya- Sir…..wo tareeka bhi nikal hi aayega.

Meanwhile, Acp's phone rang. He attended and talked for a minute..

Daya- Kya hua Sir ?

Acp- Kuch nahi Daya….DCP saab ka phone tha…kal ek new officer hume join karne wali hai. Toh tum kal jaldi aa jaana.

Daya- Theek hai Sir ! Main tym se aa jaunga.

ACP- Aur haan Daya….koi bhi pareshani ho toh bejhijhak aa jaana mere paas.

Daya(Smiled)- Jee sir! Thank you.

ACP- Chalo…ab jao….jo vaada tasha se kiya wo pura karo.

Daya smiled and left from the bureau. He drove towards Abhi's home. He opened the door with his set of keys and entered inside. He found him sitting with a picture frame in his hands and tightly hugging it. He moved towards him…..and kept his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Abhijeet!

Abhijeet(came out of his trance)- Daya tum? Tum kab aaye ?

Daya- Jab tum apni soch ki nadi mein doobe hue the.

ABhijeet- Kuch kaam tha kya ?

Daya- Haan….jao taiyar ho jao…..tasha ke yahan jaana hai.

Abhijeet- Nahi yaar mujhe nahi jaana. Tum jao na.

Daya- Boss …main jaanta hut um kyun udaas ho. Par tumhe pata hai tasha bhi udaas hai. Hum dono ko uske roop mein ek choti behen mili hai na….usi ke liye chalo.

Abhijeet- Nahi jaana mujhe daya. Aaj meri behen ka bhi birthday hai….pata nahi kahan hai wo…..duniya mein bhi hai ya nahi…mujhe akela rehne do.

Daya- Abhijeet…plz yaar….thodi derr ke liye hi sahi …chalo na.

Abhijeet- Dekh daya….tumhe jaana hai toh jao…main kahin nahi jaunga.

Daya(sighed)- Abhijeet…..akele reh kar bhi koi faayeda nahi….tum yahi samjhate the na mujhe ….ab kya hua. Tum bas chal rahe ho….and its an order.

Abhijeet was about to speak something….but was stopped by daya.

Daya- Kuch nahi sunna mujhe…..jao ready ho jao.

He sighed and kept the frame on the side table and went in. Daya picked up the photoframe. It was a picture of a boy and girl. He did recognized his buddy and he knew the girl was his sister. He caressed the picture and thought…..

"_**Boss...tumhari behen kahan hai main nahi jaanta….par ek vaada karta hu ki usey tumhare paas laa kar rahunga. Maa ne ye toh nahi kaha tha ki unhone usey kahan rakha hai par main pata lagaunga. I promise Abhi….bohot jald tumahri behen tumhare paas hogi. "**_

He kept the frame back when he heard him coming out. He came out and smiled at his buddy.

Daya- Hmm..ab ache lag rahe ho na…..Ab chalo…tasha wait kar rahi hogi hamara.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- THik hai par sirf thodi derr….samjhe?

Daya(smiled)- Okay Boss…! Tum chale rahe ho ye achi baat hai.

He smiled and they headed towards Tasha's home for her birthday party.

**A/n: So palak…I hope you liked the start. If you want any changes I'll do the same. Lemme know….! **

**Please read and review guys..!**

**Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey Guys ! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for liking the first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.**

**Palak- Sorry Pariii….for the late update. But I hope you will like it. Love you ! **

**Recap: Daya went over to Abhijeet's home and took Abhijeet to Tasha's home.**

_**Tasha' s Home….**_

Vivek and Tasha were sitting on the sofa. Tasha was sad.

Vivek- Kya hua Tasha ? Tum udaas kyun ho ?

Tasha(looked at him)- Vivek…..Abhijeet Sir aayenge na ? Main chahti hu ki wo aaye.

Vivek- Tasha ….tumse Daya sir ne promise kiya hai na …..Dekhna wo Abhijeet Sir ko leke zarur aayenge.

Tasha(Worried)- Par agar Abhijeet sir ne Daya Sir ki baat nahi maani toh?

Voice- Abhijeet Sir Acp Sir ki baat taal sakte hain par Daya Sir ki baat nahi taal sakte. Ab tak Daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko samjha diya hoga aur wo dono aa rahe honge.

Vivek and Tasha turned and found Freddy.

Tasha- Freddy Sir aap ?

Freddy(Smiled)- Haan Main….Aur tasha …chinta mat karo. Tumhare dono bhai aayenge.

Tasha(Smiled)- Sachii ?

Freddy(kept his hand on her head)- 15 saal se jaanta hu unhe. Unki dosti ko apni aankhon se gehrate dekha hai….itna yakeen hai mujhe ki daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko mana liya hoga.

Tasha- Kaash aapki baat sach ho sir.

Meanwhile, Duo entered…

Daya- Tumhare Freddy Sir ki baatein galat nhi hoti tasha. Haan …bas aatmaon se darta hai .

Freddy(scared look)- Aa….aa…aatmaaa…..kahan hai aatma ?

All laughed at him .

Abhijeet- Uffo Freddy…kitni baar samjhaya hai aatmayein nahi hoti phir bhi darte ho yaar.

Tasha- Thank you Sir …..mujhe bohot acha laga ki aap aaye.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ab meri behen aur bhai ne samjhaya toh aana hi pada. Main apni is behen ko udaas nahi dekh sakta.

Tasha smiled and hugged him. Abhijeet caressed her hair and then separated and kissed on her forehead.

Abhijeet- Ab ek smile do .

She smiled which made everyone smile….

Abhijeet- Ye hui na baat. Aise hi muskarati raha karo.

Daya- Haan…aur ye lo tumhara tohfa.

He gave her a box. Tasha was surprised…..

Tasha – Ye kya hai ?

Daya- Pyari si behen ke liye pyara sa tohfa.

Tasha(smiled)- Par iski kya zarurat thi?

Abhijeet- Acha….pehle bhai kehti ho aur ab ye nakhre…haan?

Tasha(smiled)- Okay ….main isey kholti hu.

She opened the box and found a heart shaped platinum pendant. She was mesmerized and looked at Duo . They smiled.

Tasha – Ye toh bohot mehanga hai sir .

Daya(Smiled)- Par tumse keemti nahi.

She smiled and hugged both of them.

Meanwhile, All others entered including Kajal and Tarika.

Tarika- AB toh khush ho na Tasha …abhijeet aa gaya ?

Tasha(Smiled)- Bohot khush hu.

Meanwhile, Vivek came up with a cake in hand.

Vivek- Lo tumhara cake bhi aa gaya.

Tasha smiled and cut the cake and fed it firstly to Abhijeet and then others. Meanwhile, Daya received a cal from ACP Sir. He went out to attend the call. He came back after 2 minutes.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya ? Kiska call tha ?

Daya- Kuch nahi wo ek case aa gaya hai …hume jaana hoga. Aur sir keh rahe the ki khoon Malad mein hua hai. Ek aur new officer hume join karne wali thi wo wahin milegi.

Abhijeet- Ohh…theek hai toh hum chalte hain.

Daya- Aur haan Tasha ….tum aaj aaram karo. Kal subah 9 baje bureau report karna.

Tasha- Sir….main bhi chalti hu na .

Abhijeet- Nahi….tum aaram karo . Hum dekh lenge.

Tasha – Okay Sir…..aur thank yu for coming.

Abhijeet smiled and they left.

_**Crime Scene…Malad…**_

A person was found murdered in a flat. Duo and others went inside the flat. Daya enquired a person standing there.

Daya- Aap kaun hain ? Kuch dekha aapne ?

Person- Sir…main is society ka secretary hu aur ye aadmi mera acha dost hai.

Daya- Toh inka khoon kaise hua ?

Person- Sir…..Main 2 din se shehar ke bahar tha toh aaj raat ko isse milne aaya tha . Isne darwaza nahi khola tb maine apni master key se khola aur dekha toh ye mara pada tha.

Daya- Aur kuch dekha ?

Person- Nahi sir.

Daya- Theek hai…aap ja sakte hain. Zarurat hogi toh phir takleef denge aapko.

Person- Jii shukriya sir !

The person left and Daya moved in.

_**Inside the room….**_

Abhijeet- Sachin , Kajal …..ache se check karo laash ko. Dekho kuch milta hai kya ?

Sachin/Kajal- Yes Sir !

They started searching when they heard a sweet voice.

Girl- Sir…main laash ko ache se check kiya hai . Kahin kisi chot ka koi nishan nahi hai. Bas ye ek goli lagi hai dil ke paas.

All turned towards her….

Abhijeet- Aap kaun ?

Girl- Ohh..i'msorry Sir…1! M Inspector Manvi, CID Mumbai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Ohh….Welcome Manvi. Main hu Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Manvi(Smiled)- Good Evening Sir…..I'm glad mujhe aapke saath kaam karne ka mauka mil raha hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Welcome to CID Manvi !

Manvi- Thank you Sir !

Kajal- Par tum yahan kaise ?

Manvi- Ma'am…Meri ek friend yahan rehti hai….usse milne aayi thi. Main kal join karne wali thi. Yahan shor-gul suna toh phir ACP Sir ko phone kiya. Unhone kaha ki wo aap sabko inform karenge.

Kajal- Okay ! Good job. I know tumhare kaam kabhi delay nahi honge.

Manvi- Ye aap kaise keh sakti hai ?

Kajal(Smiled)- Tumhari lagan dekh kar.

Manvi(Smiled)- I promise…aap sabko shikayat ka koi mauka nahi dungi.

Kajal patted her cheek and she smiled. There was someone watching her. He could see something familiar in her. For a moment, he felt as if she was the one he was searching for. Daya looked at him and squeezed his shoulder…

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Daya…tum …tum bolo kuch mila ?

Daya- Nahi yaar….sab kuch dekh liya par kahin koi surag nahi mila.

Abhijeet- Hmm…hume laash ko forensic lab bhej dena chahiye aur kal subah phir aake check karenge.

Daya(thinking)- Haan…yahi sahi hai .

Meanwhile, Sachin , Kajal , Manvi and Freddy came there .

Daya- Freddy …laash ko forensic lab bhejna ka intezaam karo.

Freddy- Yes Sir !

Sachin- Sir…yahan toh kuch nahi mila .

Abhijeet- Ab iski maut kaise hui ye salunkhe saab hi batayenge. Hum is case ko kal dekhenge.

Sachin- Okay Sir !

Daya- Acha chalo ab yahan se.

Abhijeet(to Manvi)- Manvi…tum ghar kaise jaogi ?

Manvi(smiled)- Sir ...abhi main meri friend ke saath rehti hu . Mujhe mere flat ek do din mein allot hoga…aise ACP Sir ne kaha.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thik hai. Take care !

Manvi(smiled)- Good Night Sir !

Abhijeet- Good Night !

Soon they left from there. Daya dropped Sachin, Kajal and Freddy to their homes and moved to Abhijeet's home. He glanced at his buddy…..

Daya- Kya soch rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Nahi….kuch nahi . Tum kuch keh rahe the?

Daya- Haan…aaj tasha kitni khush thi na ?

ABhijeet(smiled)- Haan…..! Aur ye Manvi bhi bohot pyari hai.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan…wo toh hai. Aur suna hai tumhari bohot badi fan hai .

Abhijeet(glared)- Meri fan?

Daya- Haan…..Hum sab mein se wo tumhe sabse zyada pasand krti hai…tabhi toh usnne kaha_**" I'm glad ki mujhe aapke saath kaam karne ka mauka mila ."**_

Abhijeet- Ohho Daya…kuch bhi bolte ho tum.

Daya(smiled)- Sach keh raha hu yaar. Aur wo hai bhi tumhari tarah sweet.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hmm….Meri bhi uski tarah ek behen hoti …..par mujhe toh kuch yaad hi nahi hai. Pata nahi wo kahan hai …hai bhi ya nahi.

Daya stopped the car and kept his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Abhijeet….himmat mat haaro. Hum dhundhenge na tumhari behen ko….dekhna wo zarur milegi.

Abhijeet- Par kaise aur kahan dhundhenge ?

Daya- Tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai …apne dost par?

Abhijeet- Haan yaar…ek tum hi toh ho jispe mujhe khud se zyada bharosa hai.

Daya- Toh bas ye sab tum mujhpar chhod do. Tumhari behen ….meri behen. Main dhundh ke launga usey.

Abhijeet smiled and Daya again strted the car. Soon, they reached Abhi's home and Daya instructed him not to worry and left for his home.

Abhijeet went inside and changed and lied down on bed. He felt something different today after meeting Manvi. He felt as if he knew her. He felt as if she was close to him. Her smile made him smile. Thinking all this he went to sleep hoping to meet her the next day and to know more about her.

**A/n: So pariii…how was this? I hope you liked it :D **

**Other readers….hope you guys too liked it . **

**Plz R&R :D **

**Take care ! **


End file.
